


Antiquarian Superstar

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Art, F/F, Short & Sweet, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [SAINT SEIYA WEEK - DAY 3] "Antiquarian Superstar". This is the nickname Saori gave to Shaun, her favorite sculptor.
Relationships: Andromeda Shaun/Saori Kido
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Antiquarian Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> The third themes for Saint Seiya Week : celebrity and soulmates! This time, this is about one of my favorite lesbian ships! Have a great time!

Even if the Classic movement was over, Shaun's creations were present in all the museums of Tokyo. Guided by a delicate hammer hit and a perfect control of her senses, she could put some life in a statue, create an entire story for the women she carved in the stonework. During her rare exhibitions, people were always stunned by the realism of her creatures made of stone. As if they were alive, they looked at them, admired them, talked to them and got amazed by their gorgeous faces.

Her last creation got another kind of success. This time, she used the purest marble of Greece, gently engraved it and transformed it into her own representation of the woman of her life, based on the goddess Athena. She loved every aspect of this divinity so much that she could dream of her at night, imagining her pale skin, her sweet lips and her soft long hair. She could even give her a voice, a specific touch and a strong personality. For that reason, the statue was untitled "Soulmate", to pay tribute to this beauty she never met. Of course, her big brother was quite intrigued by this sudden passion for a fictional person, but he let her go anyway. She was an adult, she had to live her life.

On this third exhibition of her work in a small gallery, she talked about every detail of her work, fascinating her audience even more. Her unconditional love for women, fictional or not, was the center of her universe, making ever equal to the poetess Sappho.

\- Women have this particular strength that I try to put in my work. She explained to the most curious ones, I want to show every part of the woman, her mind, her look, her body, her personality. I want to tell the world that women are the most beautiful creatures on Earth. Even I mostly get inspired by Greek mythology, I try to put some realism in my sculptures, because art can influence real life in a way.

In the back of the room, a hand was raised. Shaun focused on this strange pale skin of this thin arm, remembering all the things she imagined in her dreams. Little by little, the moving crowd revealed more than a single body part. It showed a woman of her age, standing in a divine light, like in Shaun's dreams. This lady was the twin of her creation, but with a real presence. With a slow and elegant walk, she came to her and faced her with a little smile.

\- Hum... D- Do you need something, miss? The artist stuttered.  
\- Oh, I finally meet the Antiquarian Superstar. The woman confessed, I searched you for years.  
\- M- Me? Why?  
\- I love everything you create. Now that you're in front of me, I can be sure of one thing. Your word are as beautiful as your creations.

Shaun sighed nervously, while the lady was examinating her last sculpture. She could not take her eyes of her, it was like she was dreaming. She even could feel her scent around her, a light perfume of Heaven.

\- "Soulmate"... What a great name. She said, you have such a stunning imagination.  
\- Thank you, miss. The green-haired answered.  
\- I hope you'll find her soon.  
\- Oh... I think I have already found it.

In a second, their looks caught each other. Everything turned them upside down. The raging storm in their hearts, the flame in their eyes, the shivers in their skins turned them silent. It was like they were alone in this gallery, ignoring the audience to focus on each other and read their minds. At this moment, they could hear each other's hesitating breath.

Shaun was sure of that. They would meet again in another gallery. They would know each other more. She would keep an eye on this gorgeous lady, who whispered her name:

\- I'm Saori. Nice to meet you.  
\- Ah, Saori... My name is Shaun.

The woman let out a cute laugh and looked ar her again before leaving.

\- I will never forget your name, Shaun.


End file.
